Without A Soul
by avrrge.joee
Summary: There once was a boy named Gyou. He has lost his memory due to a bad accident. Rei finds him and brings him home. Kai finds him, and doesn't like him. I believe there is a connection. You too?
1. Enter Gyou

Without A Soul  
  
On one cloudy and foggy day, a young boy about the age of fourteen was walking down the street. As he walked, he swayed and sometimes almost fell over. A couple people asked him if he was okay, but he didn't answer them. They all walked away, thinking he would be fine. The thing is, he doesn't have a soul, and it was taken away from him. As the boy walked, he saw a white figure ahead. Him, having no soul, ignored it. The boy in white, however, would not.  
  
Rei's POV  
  
There I was, standing on the street, when someone bumped into me. I turned around and saw a boy about fourteen just lying there. I bent down and asked, "Are you alright?" even though he bumped into me. He didn't answer, he just lied there. I noticed people were staring.  
  
"C'mon! Mom's waiting!" I said loud enough, pretending to be his brother. I took his arm, and helped him up, although he didn't help himself. Since I couldn't just leave in the streets, I took him home. He didn't make it easier by walking, I dragged him pretty much the whole way. When I got home, Tyson asked me why I had a boy with me.  
  
"He bumped into me, and he looked so...helpless," I said, then, I took him into my room. That is when I noticed a silver necklace he was wearing. I looked at it, and it said, "Gyou". From what Tyson had told me, that meant "luck" in Japanese. I figured that was his name. "Your name is Gyou?"  
  
He nodded. He sort of looked like that girl from that horror movie, only he wasn't a girl, and he didn't have a dead face. I asked a bunch of questions, which he didn't answer. He just sat there and stared into space. I started to get up, then, I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned around quickly and saw Gyou holding my shirt. Then,  
  
"Don't...leave," he barely whispered.  
  
I started at him. "Why not?"  
  
He didn't answer. I started to walk away, again after prying him from my shirt. Then, I felt a tug at my hair. I turned around. He had my hair. "Hey! Let go!" I said.  
  
"Don't...leave," he said again, though a little bit more sternly.  
  
I sighed. "Why not?"  
  
"Everybody...left me," he whispered.  
  
"What?" I asked, and sat down.  
  
"Everyone...left me," Gyou said, "and went on with...someone else."  
  
_Does this mean...he's an orphan? _I wondered.  
  
Then, Kai walked in. "Rei, I need..." he stopped, and looked at Gyou.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Rei asked.  
  
"Uh, no, everything's fine," Kai said, then started to talk to Rei.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kai left the room, not even taking his eyes off of Gyou.  
  
"That was weird," Rei said.  
  
Gyou said nothing.  
  
"Uh, are you hungry?" Rei asked. Gyou just moved his head slightly up and down, and Rei took that as a yes. For the sake of his hair, Rei helped Gyou get up and walked to the kitchen. When they got there, Rei set Gyou down on the chair at the table.  
  
"I don't suppose you want to eat anything hard, so..." he said, as he searched the kitchen. Gyou said nothing again. "You really don't want to talk? C'mon, say something." He came with a bowl of smashed apples known as applesauce.  
  
"I...can't...eat," Gyou said.  
  
"You can't?" Rei said.  
  
"No," Gyou said, "I can't...use my arms."  
  
"So...how are you going to eat?" Rei asked.  
  
"The answer is right in front of you," Rei looked up and saw Max.  
  
"What?" Rei said, and looked at the spoon, "this?"  
  
"Uh yeah," Max said, "if he can't use his arms, you have to."  
  
"Uh, okay," Rei said, then Max came in and sat in the chair across from them. Rei took the spoon and lifted it to Gyou. Gyou took a little at a time. When he had enough, he wouldn't take anymore. Of course, he didn't use his arms, and knocked Rei's arm and the spoon flew out, and hit Max. Max was covered in applesauce. Gyou smiled just a little bit.  
  
"Great. Now I have to change," Max said, then looking at the expression on Gyou's face said, "but, it's not your fault."  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now," Rei said, and helped Gyou up, "and I suppose you have to sleep in the same room. You won't let go of my _HAIR_!"  
  
Rei let go of Gyou by accident and Gyou grabbed Rei's hair while he fell, which hurt. Rei looked at Max, and Max held Gyou up.  
  
"He really needs to stop doing that," Rei said.  
  
"Well, by the looks of it, he needs to learn how to walk," Max said. Rei said good night to Max and helped Gyou up the stairs. He was thankful he bought that extra bed. He set Gyou on and sat down next to him.  
  
"So, do you want to talk about something?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure," Gyou whispered.  
  
"Uh, okay," Rei said, "so, how come your like this?"  
  
"I have no..."Gyou said, then paused.  
  
"You have no?" Rei asked, "you have no what?"  
  
"I have no..."Gyou started, then, he started to fall asleep.

_He looks so...lifeless_, thought Rei After Rei tucked him in, muttering to himself, he to went to sleep.

* * *

There! How do you like it? Should I continue? I think I should! Review! And I will continue! 


	2. The Discussion

Gyou slowly opened his eyes. It's been about five days he had slept. He sat up, since he still couldn't use his arms, and looked over at Rei and smiled, only a bit. He was still asleep. Gyou got up, but fell right back down again. He tried again, and managed to stay up straight. He walked a few steps, holding his bed for support, and managed to walk. After he almost got to the door, he fell on the floor.  
  
Rei's POV  
  
I was awoken by a crash on the floor. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. When I looked I saw Gyou lying on his stomach on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Trying...to walk," he said.  
  
"And, you can't get up?" Rei asked, then he laughed a bit after Gyou shook his head. Then, he got up, and helped him. "You all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Gyou said.  
  
"Well, that's good," Rei said, "so, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I don't know," Gyou said.  
  
"Well, why don't we..." Rei trailed off when Kai came in.  
  
"I heard a something..."he said before he trailed off as well, "was it him?" And pointed to Gyou.  
  
"Oh, yeah it was," Rei said, "he was trying to walk."  
  
"Trying to walk?" Kai asked, "he can't?  
  
"Uh, no he can't," Rei said.  
  
"Uh, why not?" Kai asked, looking at Gyou hard.  
  
"He didn't tell me," Rei said, "he was about to last night, but he fell asleep."  
  
"I see," Kai said, "well, I'd better wake Tyson up. He's that last one."  
  
Rei laughed. "Alright," Rei said, "I'll take Gyou downstairs."  
  
Kai left.  
  
"He kind of left in a hurry didn't he?" Rei said.  
  
Gyou nodded.  
  
"Well, we should go," Rei said, and walked beside Gyou incase he fell, as he was walking on his own. Rei had no choice but to help him down the stairs. When they entered the kitchen, Kai was there.  
  
"Hey Kai," Rei said. Kai looked up. "Oh, I got to go," he said, and left.  
  
"That was weird," Rei said, "he's acting strange, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah," Gyou said.  
  
"Rei told Gyou to sit at the table, and Gyou, now that he can walk, did so. Rei made breakfast. He made eggs. After he was done, he helped Gyou eat his, then he ate his own. After they were both done, Rei and Gyou went outside. Gyou sat down on a big rock that was outside and watched Rei and everyone else practice. Gyou really paid attention when Rei was practicing. Rei led Kai in the house.  
  
"Kai? Do you have a problem with Gyou?" Rei asked Kai.  
  
"No, not really," Kai said, "why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it seems like when Gyou enters the room, you want to leave," Rei said, "except when you didn't know he was in the room."  
  
"Listen, it's not that I don't have a problem with him," Kai said, "but, I think he has a problem with me. So, I avoid him."  
  
"Well, I don't think you should have a problem," Rei said, "he has something missing. That's all I know."  
  
"And what makes you say that?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because last time I tried to ask him what was wrong with him, he said he has no something, but before he could say what he doesn't have, he fell asleep," Rei said.  
  
"That's weird," Kai said, "he's a little weird as well."  
  
"You know that's not nice," Rei said.  
  
"_Rei! He can't feed himself_!" Kai whispered loudly.  
  
"Though that may be true, you shouldn't call him weird," Rei said, "I'm going to ask him again, and this time, he's not falling asleep."  
  
"Good luck," Kai said.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, usually when someone says good luck, they want someone to do a good job," Kai said.  
  
"I knew that," Rei said, "well, I guess practice is over."  
  
Then, Rei took Gyou and helped him upstairs, and took him in his room.  
  
"Alright Gyou," Rei said, "I want you to tell me what is wrong with you, alright?"  
  
"Okay," Gyou said.  
  
After a long, awkward silence. "Aren't you going to tell me something?" Rei asked.  
  
"Am I...suppose to?" Gyou asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Rei said, "you were suppose to tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Oh," Gyou said, "alright."  
  
"Alright, so is there something wrong with you?" Rei asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Gyou said.  
  
"Oh. Well, what is it?" Rei asked.  
  
"I have no..." Gyou started, and his eyes started to droop.  
  
"Gyou? Don't fall asleep," Rei said, "tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I have no..." Gyou said, then fell asleep.  
  
"Gyou? Wake up," Rei said, then sighed. He picked Gyou up, and put him in his bed.  
  
"One of these days your going to have to tell," Rei said, "and I'm going to be only one who'll listen."  
  
Then, he let Gyou sleep.

* * *

Okay, please review!


	3. Escape

Gyou's POV  
  
I woke up with a start. I sat up, and looked around. Everything seemed dark. I looked at Rei's alarm clock. I couldn't tell time, but there was a S shape, though more Straight at the edges. There was also an O shape. And then a T without the right top line. I got up, and didn't fall. I could walk just like Rei! I sighed. I walked over to Rei's bed, and saw Rei sleeping. I poked him. He moved a bit, so I poked him again. This time, he woke. He looked at me.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"I walked here," Gyou said. His speech has improved but he whispers.  
  
"It's not that far," Rei said, "what are you doing up?"  
  
"I heard something," Gyou said.  
  
"What did you hear?" Rei asked, "did it scare you?"  
  
"Something downstairs" Gyou said, "and no, it didn't."  
  
"I see your speech has improved," Rei said, like I did.  
  
Then, they heard something. It was like a creaking noise.  
  
"That's what I heard," Gyou whispered.  
  
"Be quiet," Rei said, and covered Gyou's mouth.  
  
They heard it again, this time, something fell over.  
  
"Someone's in the house," Rei said.  
  
Then, Kai came to the door, followed by Tyson, Max, and Kenny.  
  
"Did you hear it too?" Tyson whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Rei said, "Gyou did first."  
  
Rei removed his hand from Gyou's mouth. "Yeah, I did," Gyou said.  
  
"He's starting to talk like a normal person," Max said. Then, they heard someone speak from downstairs.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get the boy, you can keep an eye out for the other kids," the voice said.  
  
"They're here for you?" Rei asked.  
  
"You have to leave Gyou," Kai said.  
  
"Why?" Gyou asked. Then, he looked at Rei.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to," Rei said.  
  
"But..."Gyou started, but Kai interrupted.  
  
"But nothing," Kai said, "Gyou, there here to take you back."  
  
"Take him back where?" Max asked.  
  
"Take me...back?" Gyou asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I didn't want to say this, but," Kai said, "they're here to take you back to the abbey."  
  
"T-the abbey?" Gyou stammered.  
  
"The abbey?" Tyson asked.  
  
"What's going on Kai?" Rei asked.  
  
Kai was silent, and they heard someone coming up the stairs.  
  
"I'll tell you all later, but right now, he has to go," Kai said. He looked at Rei. So did Gyou. "I don't want him to leave, but I guess he has to," Rei said.  
  
"But, I don't want to leave," Gyou said.  
  
"Well, you have to," Kai said. Gyou finally agreed and Kai led him to the window. Gyou didn't look too happy, but he climbed out of the window, but didn't move once he was on the balcony.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked.  
  
"I can't use my arms to climb down," Gyou said.  
  
"That's right...you can't," Rei said.  
  
"Then, I guess Rei has to go with you," Kai said.  
  
"Why me?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because, he feels more comfortable with you," Kai said.  
  
"Oh, right," Rei said, "alright, let's go Gyou."  
  
He went out the window and helped Gyou down the balcony. After they left, the door was busted opened.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
When Rei and Gyou left, the door that was once closed was not anymore. These two guys came into the room.  
  
"Alright. Where's the boy?" the first one asked.  
  
"What boy?" Max asked.  
  
"The boy that is in this room," the second one said, "were not looking for you."  
  
"Well, we're the only boys in here," Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah, so you...leave," Kenny said, they could tell he was scared out of his mind  
  
"I don't think so," the first man said.  
  
"We are going to get that boy," the second one said.  
  
"What's so special about him anyway?" I asked.  
  
"That boy...has no soul," the first one said.  
  
"No soul?" Max asked, "wouldn't he be dead?"  
  
"Not exactly," the second one said, "he only has about twenty percent of his soul."  
  
"And he get five percent more every time he sleeps," the first one said.  
  
"Well, he has been sleeping here for two days, so he has..." Tyson was thinking.  
  
"Thirty percent," I said.  
  
"Yes, and we need to get him before he gets his full soul back," the first guy said.  
  
"Why do you need it before then?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, we can't tell you that," the second guy said, "it's to personal. Now, where is the boy?"  
  
"Uh, we don't know," Max said.  
  
"Don't know?" the first guy said.  
  
"Yeah, he was gone when we came in the room to check on him," I said. I wasn't good at lying, but it worked.  
  
"Well, don't worry, we'll find him," the first man said.  
  
"You boys can go back to bed now," the second one said. And they both said good night and left.  
  
Kai, Tyson, Max, and Kenny looked at each other, and went back to bed.

* * *

Okay, wasn't this good? Alright...review!


End file.
